Problem: Stephanie walked to a hardware store in the morning and decided to buy a nail for $3.42. Stephanie handed the salesperson $9.47 for her purchase. How much change did Stephanie receive?
Solution: To find out how much change Stephanie received, we can subtract the price of the nail from the amount of money she paid. The amount Stephanie paid - the price of the nail = the amount of change Stephanie received. ${9}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ Stephanie received $6.05 in change.